More than a fairytale
by SteamPoweredHeart
Summary: Discovering Lostlorn Forest was a blessing; Nate needed his peace, it was all becoming a little too much for the young hero with training his team, catching up to Hugh, meeting the Professor's expectations, dealing with Cheren's judgement and coping with his mixed feelings but now... Its illusion has faded and the nightmare seeps into the memories of Nate and brings them to life.


A quick one-shot idea; Yes, it is rather dark in a sense but it's nothing I'm sure you can't handle!

PAIRING: (Black2) Nate/Disguised Zoroark (Hugh, Hilbert).

SUMMARY: Discovering Lostlorn Forest was a blessing; Nate needed his peace, it was all becoming a little too much for the young hero with training his team, catching up to Hugh, meeting the Professor's expectations, dealing with Cheren's judgement and coping with his mixed feelings but now... Its illusion has faded and the nightmare seeps into the memories of Nate and brings them to life.

* * *

Nate tossed his bag aside as he seated himself on the cool oak log, sliding down it so his back rested there. His chest inhaled and exhaled rapidly, slowing down every second passing in the dark forest of Lostlorn.

He tossed aside the red hat letting his messy brown hair limp, clinging to his forehead due to sweat. His hoodie tossed aside by his bag, landing on top of it in a mixture of blue, white and black.

"It's so warm... I hate the summer."

He attempted to stretch the wet suit a little but let it fling back and bruise his fragile skin when it refused to expand.

His big brown eyes didn't notice the shifting shadow in the background, closing in on the boy. His eyes slowly shut but snapped open when he felt a heavy paw on his right shoulder and another holding down his left hip to weigh him down; looking up, he was greeted with a smirk that didn't belong on the face he saw.

"Hugh?"

His face heated up red when blue spikes cradled the pale face, ruby red eyes staring into his own chocolate brown ones like dirt staring up at the roses they hold upwards, grovelling at their feet.

No words came from the unexpected male, as he released Nate's shoulder to stroke his cheek instead. Nate fidgeted, his cheeks heating up even more under Hugh's gentle touch.

"H-Hugh, this is really weird..."

"Don't talk." Barked the order, it was direct and simple but had a twist of seduction. "Don't you want this? I've wanted this."

"You have?" Nate's eyes widened in hope and curiosity; he had fallen slowly for Hugh ever since he met him, which was hard to believe but there was something about how Hugh stood so proud and tall, how his hair swayed in the gentle Aspertia City breeze or how his eyes shimmered like water in the moonlight.

"Yes... ever since we was young, ever since you called me a jerk."

A soft chuckle, as Hugh grazed his nose against Nate's nose. The blue-haired trainer rubbed his fingers deep into Nate's hipbone, massaging clockwise circles into the skin. Nate struggled, letting out faint, inaudible gasps into the air filling both their ears.

"You should let me take away that stress; Cheren was been harsh again? Comparing you to your idol, Hilbert was it? Heh, you are no match for him... I've seen the programs, the reports, the images..."

"H-Hugh, why... why would you say that?" Nate whined against the moans that poured out as Hugh pressed his lips against the crook between his neck and collarbone and sucking on it, grazing his teeth occasionally to earn that extra squeal of pleasure from his lips.

"We both know why; it's because it is true. He took on Team Plasma, alone particularly and became the Pokémon Champion with ease. He fought alongside Reshiram. He discovered new places and what have you done?"

"Don't d-do this... Hugh... I'm trying to be like him, it's just s-so stressful... please!"

Hugh let go of Nate completely, anchoring him down using his lower body weight while he forced the white three-quarter shorts off his friend, tossing them aside with his trainers.

"You won a few worthless badges but you aren't Champion yet! You're nothing, Nate!"

Nate was in shock; Hugh was never like this, sure, he was a little cold at times but he would never try and put him down on purpose. He'd never try stripping him off his clothes and touching him while spitting on his name and reputation. So why would he do this now? How did he even find him here?

He didn't respond when Hugh smashed his lips in a bruising, lust-filled kiss and allowed Hugh's tongue to dominate him entirely. He just didn't know what to do.

His wet suit was been unzipped at the back, and removed to reveal his bare body to the twisted male he once thought was his friend. Every bruise, every graze, everything was revealed.

A chuckle, but this time darker and more clouded with lust.

"You are a real pretty thing, Nate; I can give you that..."

"Hugh... s-stop... I don't like this..." mumbled Nate as Hugh traced the features of his chest, running a skilled set of fingers down to the dip in his pelvis. Hugh just leaned forward to suck on the small, pink buds that perked up at contact with Hugh's saliva lavishing them.

Nate couldn't help but let out loud, desperate moans that matched his bulging erection.

"Don't like it? I'd say different."

Hugh grabbed the erection, pumping the length vigorously while never taking his red eyes off of the future hero. Nate noticed something was off when Hugh's eyes flashed a blue-teal colour.

Hugh stopped.

"What? Don't like this form?" – Nate remained confused, Hugh's eyes now permanently blue-teal like the eyes of a Zoroark – "Would this one suit you better, then hero?"

Hugh's form seemed to shift, grow ever so slightly and morph into that of Hilbert, Unova's hero and Champion from two years ago but without the red-white hat, blue jacket and trainers leaving him in a baggy black t-shirt and grey pants.

Nate cowered in fear.

"What the hell are you? Why are you doing this?" he shouted at the shape shifter, boiling with anger and desperation.

The fake Hilbert laughed, and leaned in close to Nate.

"What? Can't handle a little fun, human boy?"

Nate growled and pushes on the fake Hilbert, causing him or whatever it was to fall backwards giving Nate enough chance to force on the wet suit that was stuck round his ankles.

The morphing being groaned, and blurred in Nate's vision though the scenery remained intact. Revealing its true form, a black-red fox Pokémon with blue-teal eyes glared at Nate.

"Zoroark...!"

The illusion Pokémon glared before running off into the night. Nate escaped alive, and without any serious damage but Nate knew that there was more to Lostlorn Forest than an illusion and a fairytale.

There was a monster.

* * *

It's late so I'm cutting this one short for today, hope you liked it!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS STORY.


End file.
